Spirited Away: Back to the Spirit World
by Nadeshiko0528
Summary: Chihiro is finally 20 years old. It has been a long time since Haku promised that they will meet again but Chihiro was already losing hope. But one day, she sees a very familiar dragon in the sky! What awaits Chihiro now? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: Promise

**Chapter 1: "Promise"**

The world is a very strange place. It is full of strange people, things, and creatures and I, Ogino Chihiro, knows that better than anyone. I remember the time when I was in the spirit world. Even though the other spirits were grouchy and mean, I felt complete and I wasn't alone. Now I am here in this very cruel world facing the sad truth of reality. I miss going to the spirit world. I miss _him_.

My name is Chihiro, I am now 20 years old. It has been a **very long **time since I was in the spirit world. Thinking about the past makes me more sad. I am now attending college and i'm having fun with it. I took photography as a course. It's pretty hard if you ask me. Stress was really getting in to me so I let out a big sigh.

"You know what they say, when you sigh...happiness comes out!"

"But there is no happiness left, Hime."

"Chihiro! No matter how much sadness surrounds you. There will always be space for happiness!"

"Just be quiet, Hime."

"Why don't we go to a bathhouse? It'll relieve your stress."

I was shocked and speechless. I knew that there will never be a bathhouse greater than Yubaba's bathhouse. There are just full of memories in **that** bathhouse. I wanted to refuse but no words came out of my mouth. I was disappointed to myself and just nodded to Hime. I guess no matter how much sadness I feel everyday and every night, I'm still human...I need to rest!

**~At the Bathhouse~**

"Ah, this so relaxing! Don't you think, Chihiro?"

"Yeah...It's so relaxing that it makes me feel very sleepy..."

I was so relaxed that I didn't even realize that I was already asleep.

_"Chihiro... Chihiro... wake up..."_

_"W-Who are you...?"_

_"It's me Haku..."_

_"H-Haku?!"_

_"Yeah... I see that you have grown... I miss you Chihiro... everybody misses you... I'm sorry that I haven't kept my promise... But I know we will meet soon... Goodbye, Chihiro."_

_"Wait! Haku! Don't leave! I still have a lot to say to you! I l-lo..."_

Before I could finish the sentence... I already woke up. Hime was asleep too. That dream will never come true... I thought to myself. Though it felt so real..."I guess no matter how hard I try to forget Haku and the others... I just can't forget them!", I said to myself. I woke Hime up and asked for us to leave.

"It's pretty late... Don't you think so Chihiro?"

"I think it's still early..."

"Stop the sarcasm... Anyway... I always wanted to ask you.."

"Ask what?"

"Why do you only take photographs of the sky? Why not try people? You know... to forget your first love..."

"It's because I love the sky. The sky represents the one that I love..."

"Why? Does your first love fly or something?"

"W-WHAT?! That's impossible! Flying is impossible! People don't have wings!"

"I don't mean that! I meant... if he's a pilot or something..."

"Oh... umm... no, he's not a pilot..."

"Oh... so... see you on Monday!"

"Ok, bye!"

As I reached my apartment, for the first time I was relaxed and was relieved from stress. "I should go to bathhouses more often...", I said to myself. I removed my _hair band_, changed my clothes, and then went to bed. Tomorrow I will go to _that _place again so I must sleep early.

"_Chihiro!"_

_"Haku!?"_

_"Chihiro, You don't need to look for me..."_

_"W-What do you mean?"_

_"Because I will look for you! So don't hurt yourself Chihiro! That place has a barrier so it's impossible to come...please Chihiro...please"_

_"Wait..! Haku!"_

It's morning and I still can't forget that very weird dream of mine yesterday night. What does Haku mean by barrier? But Haku's Haku...he definitely knows what to do so I cancelled my schedule going to _that_ place. So, I just went to my hometown and went to see the Kohaku river. That river is another way to interact with Haku so I go there every weekend. So I took a cab, brought the things I need, and hoped to see Haku once again.

**~Kohaku River~**

After a long trip, I finally arrived in my hometown. Other people may think i'm crazy, like visiting a river, but to me it is a place I will never forget. I walked slowly over the river then sat in front of it and started to play with the cool,flowing water with my hands.

"Haku, It has been a long time. You've been visiting my dreams lately... or was it just hallucinations?"

As usual, I hear nothing but silence. But talking to it makes my heart feel free. It's like releasing all I've kept inside my heart for years.

"You said we'd meet sooner... but why is it that until now... you never kept your promises..?" I let out a big sigh sadly.

"Were you only pitying me? Is that why you made a promise? Because it has been a 10 years! I've waited for 10 years and will always be waiting!"

I looked at the water with a very angry but all I could see was me. "I miss all of you guys so much... Please Haku, just let me see all of you... Even if it's just a minute."

After a few hours talking to the shallow, flowing water, I finally decided to leave. Letting all those words out was really refreshing. But seeing who I want to see and talk to _that _person is better.

I took a cab again and went home. After travelling again, I arrived at my apartment and quickly took a bubble bath. It definitely felt so refreshing and my body was like, free from stress physically and emotionally.

After taking a bath, I laid on my bed and whispered, "Haku, please...keep your promise..."

Then I had a dream and it was about the first time I saw the spirit world. It was the time when both my parents gobbled up almost all the food and turned into pigs. That time I finally met Haku. He helped and told me what to do. All I needed to do was just to keep asking for work to Kamajii, the boiler man. Then Lin arrived at the boiler room and showed me the way to Yubaba's office. After talking to Yubaba, I finally got the job but then she changed my name to Sen.

I was having a good job until I made a mistake, letting the spirit No-Face go in the Bathhouse. He ate three employees, made many gold which was fake, and caused a lot of trouble. When No-Face was inside the bathhouse, he really turned to troublesome spirit. One day, I saw Haku in the sky being chased by paper birds and was bleeding. There I found out that Yubaba sent Haku to Zeniba, Yubaba's twin sister, to steal her golden seal.

When I got train tickets from Kamajii, I went with No-face, and Yubaba's son which was in a rat form. So we took the train to give Zeniba her golden seal back. But Zeniba was actually nice. She welcomed us inside and invited us to some tea. She even gave a hair band that I still wear now.

After a few hours, Haku arrived an we left No-Face with Granny. While I was flying with Haku, I remembered the time when the Kohaku river saved me from drowning. I explained everything to Haku and he finally remembered who he was.

When we returned to Yubaba's bathhouse, Yubaba gave me a test and I passed it. Because of it, Yubaba broke the contract and finally let me and my parents go.

**_How I wished that I didn't leave... and stayed with them. But it is impossible. _**

**_Haku, why didn't you keep the promise?_**


	2. Chapter 2: Belong

**Chapter 2: "Belong"**

Every Sunday, I work at a restaurant to earn some money. I'm the one who photographs their new food and put it in their menu. Sometimes I become a waitress for extra money. I live alone now since both of my parents live on a _very far place_. It's pretty hard to survive in a place when you don't feel like you belong. All I know is that I belong in the spirit 's all I need to know...

The squawk of the chicken that lives in my neighbor's house woke me up. Since it's Sunday, I have to wake up early. Believe it or not, I'm a working student. That's right, I do a part-time job for food, shelter, clothes, tuition, and things I need personally. It's a busy life but what can I do?

As I entered the restaurant, I saw my manager glaring at me with fiery eyes. I have been always late when I come to work because of crying too much at night. It's pretty hard to fix my swollen eyes every morning. I was so afraid that I might get fired. She looked at me and sighed.

"Chihiro, you're late again..."

"I'm so sorry Miss Ashida. I promise I won't do it again..."

"You had too many promises and you never kept them. Promises are meant to be kept. I don't think this is gonna work, Chihiro."

"Please don't fire me Miss Ashida!"

"Fine, but this will be the last time you will be late for work."

"Thank you for your consideration!"

"Ok, let's get back to work people!"

'Promises are meant to be kept', I thought to myself while holding the order of a young man who keeps looking at me. "One hamburg steak and iced tea, large!" I shouted to the chef. Even while cleaning the tables, the strange, young man kept looking at me with sparkly eyes and roses around him. It's kinda annoying so I talked to him straightforwardly.

"Mister, I sincerely apologize about what i'm going to say right now. Please stop looking at me it's kinda annoying."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. It's just that i'm interested in you that's all."

'Who does this guy think he is?!' ,I thought. "Sir, may I ask your name?"

"My name is Kawa Haku."

"Oh...umm...I'm sorry but i'm not interested in you. I like somebody else."

When I turned my back at him, his order was already cooked. I went back to his table holding his Hamburg steak but he vanished into thin air. I was so creeped out that my hands were shaking and accidentally fell the tray. Again my manager was angry at me and scolded me about _this and that_. At least I wasn't fired. After a long day of working, I called Hime and asked her to come with me in a bathhouse.

* * *

**~At the Bathhouse~**

"Why did you ask me to come with you in this bathhouse?"

"Because I hate being alone?"

"No! That's not what I meant. What I meant was, why did you suddenly think of going to a bathhouse?"

"Stress..."

"Oh I get it..."

"Hey, i'm not very good at japanese so i'm asking you this. What is kawa?"

"It's river, like water flowing. Why'd you ask?"

"What?! How could have I missed that? Just when a river is very important to me... I think i'm going crazy..."

"Hey! Don't fall asleep in a whim! Chihiro! Chihiro! Chihiro!"

Again I fell asleep. Hoping that I will see Haku in my dreams again.

_"H-Haku? Are you there?"_

_"I'm here..."_

_"Haku! Thank God that I saw you again!"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Haku? Are you okay? You feel so weak? What's the matter?"_

_"I used too much of my powers today just to see you..."_

_"W-What do you mean?"_

_"See you again, Chihiro..."_

_"W-Wait..."_

What Haku said got me thinking. 'Is he the young man who kept looking at me at the restaurant. Judging by the man's name, if you think about it... Kawa Haku is the same as Haku river. If it was Haku I would've regreted everything I said to him...'

"Hey Chihiro! Earth to Chihiro! Earth to Chihiro! Snap out of it!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Hime. I'm just thinking about something..."

"What is it? Maybe I could help..."

"Thanks but no thanks..."

"Whatever you say..."

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

Before we have our Christmas vacation, we were all assigned to take at least one hundred pictures. So even if classes ended, some of us went on different places and just kept on taking pictures. For me, I went back to my hometown and took a lot of pictures. Of course, I took pictures of the Kohaku river.

When the sun was almost about to set, I took about thirty photos of the sparkling, crimson sky and there I saw an unidentified flying object. Little did I know that it was already **Haku.**

The white dragon came closer and closer from where I was. When _he _landed, he turned to his human form and hugged me. His face was blurred from my vision because of the tears that was coming out of my eyes.

I was happy **_because he finally kept his promise..._**

"Haku... how did you find me? How did you come here in the human world"

"Didn't I _promise_ you that I will be the one to find you? Did you miss me?"

"How could I not?! Thank you! We finally met again."

"Would you like to see _them?"_

"Very much! I miss them so much! How are they?"

"See for yourself..."

Haku turned into his dragon form again, I sat on his back and we flew into the orange sky seeing the sun set. For me, what happened today will be the most unforgettable moment of my life.

We landed infront of the tunnel. We both walked together inside, holding hands... After walking, we finally reached Yubaba's bathhouse.

"How nostalgic... I miss this place so much. I hope they remember me..."

"Of course they will remember you. You were a good friend to them and to me..."

As we both opened the door to Yubaba's bathhouse, everyone was there, waiting for us. They were all happy, I was happy. A feast was waiting for us. Everyone kept muttering and shouting.

"Sen is back!"

"Is that Sen?"

"I know that stinky smell!"

"It's Sen!"

"Finally she's back!"

"It took a lot of years before we found a way to the human world."

'What does they mean by that' ,I thought. Then Lin answered, "All those ten years weren't wasted. Haku kept searching for a way to come to the human world. Since Yubaba made a barrier. We all helped just to see you again, Sen!" After hearing what happened, I hugged Lin ang thought, 'All those years, Haku had been keeping his promise all along."

"Where are all the customers?" I asked.

"The bathhouse is closed for today since Yubaba has a _long trip_."

Everyone didn't forget me and made a feast just for me. I always knew and will always know that this is the place that I belong.

**_I knew that I will never be alone again. _**

**_Because I finally arrived to the place where everyone will accept me._**

**_I belong to the spirit world._**

**_But how?_**


	3. Chapter 3:Stay

**Chapter 2: "Stay"**

_(Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away)_

I finally found the Spirit World but how would I get to stay?

The party they made for me was a blast! I was hoping that I could ask for work again but Yubaba was absent. It's been a week since she left. I wondered what happened to her. Though it's like that, seems like everyone was very happy since Yubaba was gone. They were all free from scolding! My only mission was to have a job but it'll be impossible. So I asked some ideas from everyone in the party. There were variety of answers but it didn't help...

"Hey! I really want to stay but Yubaba's gone so I can't have the job yet... Any ideas?"

"How about you stay here as a customer, right?"

"She can't stay here as a customer! It's _really _wrong to let a human stay here..."

Then Lin interrupted and said,"Why don't you just talk to Haku then?"

"That's a great idea! Thanks Lin!", I answered with a very satisfied face. I was really hoping that Haku would let me stay.

I went to Yubaba's office to see if he was there but then... I felt somewhat lika an eerie feeling. It's like a very cold atmosphere with the absence of light, the hallway was so dark! I shouted, 'Haku' 15 times but I heard no reply. After 30 minutes of waiting, I finally gave up and decided to find Haku in some other places. When I was about to reach the elevator, someone shouted my name with a desperate voice and it was from Yubaba's office! It shouted for help so I ran as fast as I can. When I finally reached the door, a violent wind welcomed me and there I saw Yubaba in front of me, with a very different _look_.

~In the boiler room~ (Haku)

"Why are you such a coward?!", shouted Kamajii.

"What do you mean? I am just thinking about her safety...", I answered with a very confused face.

"What about her happiness?! What about all the years that you wasted just to see her again?!"

"But she can't stay here! It's impossible! And what do you mean by her happiness?"

"Are you really that dense? Can't you tell that she loves you?!"

"What are you talking about?! That's a lie! She never noticed me and will never be noticed!"

"How can you tell that?! You're not even considering her feelings yet!"

"Then what about you? Have you asked her if she really l-loves me..?!"

"W-well, It's because... I'm the Master of Love..."

"Are you afraid that she's human?"

"W-what?!"

"I knew it! You are a coward! You're afraid to see her because you think that it's impossible! You think that even if you two really love each other, she will still die in the future because she's a human! You're afraid to see her because you won't be able to stop yourself from loving her! Is that it?!"

"Be quiet Kamajii! I hate her! It's because she expects too much from me!"

"Liar! Get out of my sight, Haku!"

"FINE!"

I took a loud,heavy steps towards the door. I opened it and there, I saw Chihiro... crying her eyes out...

"Really?... You hate me...?", she said. She ran as fast as she can to go away from me. '_It's better this way, right?'_, I thought...

A few minutes ago, in Yubaba's office... (Chihiro)

_"Yubaba?..."_

_"I see, the philosophy was right... you'd come back..."_

_"What philosophy?"_

_"It's a long story... the only thing I need you to do is to get these three things..."_

_"W-wait, I can't keep up... I don't understand..."_

_"Ughh! I'm dead and these things are needed to revive me again.."_

_"WHAT?! You're a spirit yet you're dead?! And what happened? Why did you die?"_

_"LONG STORY! Anyway , are you willing to help me? I can't leave this bathhouse alone... It's been my life for a million years. I only have 10 days..."_

_"I'll help you! Of course i'll help you!"_

_"Ok, well actually... the details are not explained well. The things you need to do is to fight good with good, find justice, and light the way. So it's not really 'things'."_

_"I don't get it... And why me?"_

_"It's because... you proved me that you are trustworthy enough to do these."_

_"Really?! Thank you Yubaba. It's strange to hear things like these from you."_

_"Ughh.. Thank you for accepting my favor..."_

After a long conversation, she just vanished in the air. Since I had no idea what to do, I wanted to ask Kamajii's help. So I went to the boiler room as fast as I can. Then I heard Haku's voice inside the room, he was shouting really loud. I wanted to eavesdrop and suddenly I heard these words, "_Be quiet Kamajii! I hate her! It's because she expects too much from me!_" It felt as if my heart was shot by an arrow. I was surprised when he opened the door right when I started crying. I ran as fast as I can so that he won't see my ugly looking face.

"I don't need no one's help! I'll do this on my own!", I shouted.

And so, my sudden adventure began!

**How am I gonna start?**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry if it's short... It's been a long time and I haven't published anything... Sorry... There's just this problem i'm getting nowadays. But i'll make it up to all of you!**


End file.
